wgl360fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kevin Nash
Kevin Nash ist ein Wrestler, der bei der WGL unter Vertrag steht. Geschichte The Kliq vs. Brothers of Destruction (Dezember 2011 - Februar 2012) ''' Kevin Nash kehrte bei der ersten SmackDown-Show zurück, als er Triple H backstage überraschte. Nach einer Umarmung unterhielten die Beiden sich angeregt, leider konnte man als Zuschauer nur erahnen, worum es dabei ging. In den Wochen vor Extreme Rules wurde Kane erst von einem und beim PPV schließlich von 2 mysteriösen Kuttenträgern attackiert, die sich schließlich als Nash und Triple H zu erkennen gaben. Der Angriff bei Extreme Rules zog auch das Comeback des Undertakers nach sich. Nach den Attacken gegen Kane erläuterten Kevin Nash und Triple H ihre Gründe. Kane beleidigte wiederholt Scott Hall, einen der besten Freunde Nashs. Die Antwort des großen roten Monsters ließ nicht lange auf sich warten, denn bereits wenige Augenblicke später meldete sich Kane zu Wort und zeigte den auf einen Stuhl gefesselten Scott Hall! Am Ende dieser Ausgabe wurde Nash schließlich noch Zeuge, wie sein Freund, Scott Hall, mit blutverschmiertem Gesicht in ein Krankenhaus in der Nähe abtransportiert wurde. In der nächsten Woche wollten Kevin Nash und Triple H Rache für Sean Waltman, der aus einem Krankenhaus entführt wurde. Zu diesem Zweck bewaffneten sich die beiden mit einem Vorschlaghammer und einem Baseballschläger, ehe sie die Halle betraten um die Brothers of Destruction zu suchen. An der Eingangstür begegnete ihnen allerdings Mike Adamle. Der SmackDown GM teilte ihnen mit, dass Sean von einem Mann und dessen Bruder abgeholt wurde. Der Verdacht bestätigte sich bald und durch ein Telefonat stellte sich heraus, dass es sich um Kane und den Undertaker handelte. Bei der Smackdown Show aus Kanada, erschien Triple H für ein Statement vor den Fans und gab bekannt, dass sie sich den Brothers of Destruction geschlagen geben würden, um die Gesundheit von anderen Freunden nicht zu gefährden. Daraufhin forderte er den Undertaker zum Erscheinen in der Halle auf, was der Deadman auch tat. Kane kurz danach erschien auf dem Titan Tron und gab bekannt, dass sie diese Aufgabe nicht akzeptieren würden. Er forderte ein Match zwischen den beiden rivalisierenden Parteien, bei dem Nash und Hunter ihren Freund retten können. Wie aus dem Nichts erschien Kevin Nash in der Halle und attackierte den Undertaker hinterrücks, ehe er ihn mit der Jackknife Powerbomb abfertigte und das Match zu Kanes Zufriedenheit annahm. Bei dem emotionalen Aufeinandertreffen konnte sich Triple H und Kevin Nash durch den Eingriff des angeschlagenen Scott Hall durchsetzen. Dieser erschien mit einem Taser bewaffnet in der Halle und setzte damit Kane außer Gefecht, was Kevin Nash zur Jackknife Powerbomb gegen selbigen nutzte. '''Icare4you-Kampagne (Februar 2012 - Mai 2012) Bei Smackdown #07 wurde Kevin Nash von Mike Adamle als einer seiner Anhänger präsentiert. Er entschied sich hiefür wegen der Alkoholprobleme seines guten Freundes Scott Hall. In der nächsten Woche wurde Nash im Rahmen von Chris Jerichos Highlight Reel als einer der möglichen Herausforderer auf John Cenas Titel angekündigt. Eine weitere Woche später kam es zum Tag-Team Match zwischen Steve Austin und John Cena gegen Randy Orton und Kevin Nash. Obwohl Nashs Team verlor konnten sie in einem Brawl anch dem Match die Oberhand gewinnen. Beim Cyber Sunday 2012 stimmten die Fans dann nicht für ihn, sondern für Steve Austin als Herrausforderer, welcher dann auch Cena besiegte und neuer Champion wurde.. Bei Smackdown #8 machte sich Christy Hemme an CM Punk ran, als Vorwand um ihn zu bestehlen und somit Kevin Nash und Mike Adamle einen Vorteil zu verschaffen. Bei SD #10 kam es zu einem Treffen zwischen Hemme und Mike Adamle, wobei Hemme Kevin Nash als Begleitung dabei hatte. Der GM bedankte sich bei Hemme für ihren „Einsatz“, als CM Punk den Raum betrat und sich lauthals darüber beklagte, dass sein Mobiltelefon gestohlen worden sei. Adamle versprach, sich darum zu kümmern, doch als Punk den Raum verließ, wandte er sich Nash zu und deutete diesem an, dass er wisse, was zu tun sei. Bei SD #11 war Alicia Fox, mittlerweile mit CM Punk verheiratet, an der Seite von ihrem Mann zu sehen welcher Backstage von Kevin Nash übel zugerichtet wurde - scheinbar auf Geheiß von GM Mike Adamle. Nash machte klar, dass Punk sich mit Adamle einen gefährlichen Feind gemacht hatte. Kurz nach dem Mainevent zwischen Randy Orton und John Cena, erschien Adamles Bodyguard Kevin Nash in der Arena und verpasste Cena eine Jacknife Powerbomb. In der Woche vor Wrestlemania gab es ein riesen Chaos zwischen einigen Superstars, darunter auch "Big Sexy" Kevin Nash. Der GM Mike Adamle hatte alle Hände voll zu tun um die Streithähne unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, jeder wollte seinen Auftritt beim größten PPV des Jahres. Adamle setzte dann u.A. ein 3 on 2 Handicap Match an: Nash, Orton und Adamle selbst sollten auf John Cena und Batista treffen. Nach einem hart geführten Match konnten sich Cena und Batista durchsetzen, in dem Batista den General Manager nach der Batista Bomb coverte. In den Folgewochen legte sich Nash mit verschiedenen Superstars an, führte aber keine längeren Fehden, abgesehen einer Rolle als Bodyguard für CM Punk. In dieser Funktion begleitete er Punk zum Match beim PPV Lights Out, wo dieser jedoch gleich als erster Teilnehmer eliminiert wurde. Comeback der new World order (Juni 2012 - September 2012) Bei Smackdown! #20 kam es dann zu einem überraschendem Comeback der nWo (new World order). Zusammen mit X-Pac (Sean Waltman) und Scott Hall überraschte er Sin Cara Backstage um diesen dann nach Strich und Faden zu verprügeln. Nachdem sie den kleinen Mexikaner abgefertigt haben kündigte Nash offiziell an, dass die nWo zurück sei. In der Folgewoche kam es erneut zu einer Konfrontation zwischen Sin Cara und Kevin Nash, als diese wieder aufeinander losgehen wollten wurde plötzlich Scott Hall, ein Teil der nWo, von Chris Jericho die Stage heruntergeprügelt. Im Ring setzt es dann den Spear von Christian, den Codebreaker von Jericho und die Swanton Bomb von Sin Cara gegen Kevin Nash. Der kleine Mexikaner Sin Cara forderte noch am gleichen Abend ein Match gegen Kevin Nash beim Summerslam, was dieser auch annahm. Das Match lief jedoch anders als es sich Nash dachte denn er verlor überraschend gegen Sin Cara. Nach dem Match feierte die Legende Hollywood Hulk Hogan seine Rückkehr und machte zusammen mit Hall und Nash kurzen Prozess mit Sin Cara. Bei Smackdown #22 gab es mit dem Beitritt von Maryse das erste frische Blut für die in die Jahre gekommenen Herren. Eine Woche später kam es dann zu einer Konfrontation zwischen der nWo und Jericho der von Punk unterstützt wurde. Die Beiden halfen Mark Henry und Justin Gabriel, die von der nWo angegriffen wurden. Mit einem Schlagring konnten Punk und Y2J die nWo schließlich vertreiben. Bei Smackdown #24 gab es einen Beatdown der nWo gegen CM Punk, der keine Chance hatte und sprichwörtlich von der nWo überrollt wurde. Bei Iron Will sollte es zu einem Match Hulk Hogan und Kevin Nash vs. CM Punk und einen Partner seiner Wahl wommen. Dieser Partner stellte sich schließlich beim PPV als Chris Jericho heraus. Die Beiden hatten trotzdem keine Chance und wurden von der nWo besiegt. Die nWo wollte Punk und Jericho nach dem Match weiter attackieren, was aber von einem lange verletzten Mann verhindert wurde - Rey Mysterio! Aber selbst mit dem kleinen Mexikaner hatten sie wenig Chancen gegen die nWo und traten lieber den Rückzug an. Später am Abend stellte sich heraus das nun The Miz & Drew McIntyre ebenfalls Teil der nWo waren. Außerdem hatte noch eine weitere Diva der nWo angeschlossen - die imposante Kharma. Eine Woche später kam mit Eve Torres eine weitere Diva zur nWo, die später mit Kharma die Divas-Duo Title's gewann. Bei Smackdown! #26 trat Kevin Nash dann gegen Rey Mysterio an, gegen den er, ebenso wie gegen Sin Cara beim Summerslam, überraschend unterlag. Nash drehte durch und wollte dem Ringrichter nach dem Match seine Powerbomb verpassen, was jedoch von CM Punk mit dem GTS gegen Nash verhindert wurde. Nach diesen Aktionen wurde bekanntgeben, dass CM Punk & Rey Mysterio bei Night of Champions, dem Pay-Per-View bei dem alle Titel auf dem Spiel stehen, gegen die Awesomen Ones um deren Tag Team Gold antreten sollten. Beim PPV Night of Champions kam es dann erneut zu einem Beatdown der nWo gegen CM Punk, was dazu führte das CM Punk beim Tag Team Match, laut GM Adamle, nicht teilnehmen konnte. Trotzdem kam Punk heraus und kämpfte zusammen mit Rey gegen die Awesome Ones, was aber die Niederlage trotzdem nicht verhindern konnte. Das finale Mitglied der nWo + WGL Title Match (September 2012 - Oktober 2012) Später am Night of Champions Abends kam es zu dem United States Championship Match zwischen Wade Barrett und The Big Show, welches Wade Barrett für sich entschied. Nach dem Match kam überraschend die nWo heraus um The Big Show weis zu machen, er sei das finale Mitglied. Dies stellte sich jedoch als Lüge heraus, denn die nWo prügelte Big Show nieder und rollte ihn anschließend aus dem Ring. Wenige Momente danach hieß Nash das neue Mitglied in der nWo willkommen, bei dem es sich um US Champion Wade Barrett handelte. Dies war aber noch nicht alles denn Nash und seine neuen Gefährten verprügelten den eigentlichen Anführer Hogan und schmissen ihn damit aus der nWo! Bei Uncensored sollten Nash, Cody Rhodes und Zack Ryder gegen WGL Champion Dolph Ziggler um dessen Titel antreten. In den Wochen vor dem PPV gab es immer wieder Spielchen und Angriffe der nWo. Beispielsweise sollte Zack Ryder überredet werden aus dem Match auszusteigen. Dieser tat es erst, wurde dann aber doch wieder eingesetzt. Außerdem wurde Alberto Del Rio, Wade Barrets gegner um den US Title beim PPV, attackiert um ihn scheinbar für das Match auszuschalten. Bei Uncensored lief jedoch alles schief. Wade Barrett verlor seinen Titel an Alberto Del Rio, die Awesome Ones verloren ihre Titel an Kane und Nash wurde im Main Event als erster durch Dolph Ziggler eliminiert! Ein schwarzer Tag für die nWo, der nicht spurlos an der Gruppe vorbei ging. Krisenstimmung in der new World order (Oktober 2012 - Present) Eine Woche nach den Geschehnissen bei Uncensored kam es Backstage zu einem sehr spannungsgeladenem Gespräch der nWo. Nash tickte aus und beleidigte seine Mitstreiter. Bei Smackdown! #32 kam es zu einer verbalen Konfrontation zwischen Kevin Nash und Maryse, was damit endete, dass Kharma Nash von Maryse wegzerrte. Probleme hatten später auch Wade Barrett und Kevin Nash, wo Barrett seinem Chef nach einem Wortgefecht ins Gesicht schlug. Die nWo hatte sich vollends gegen ihren Leader Kevin Nash gestellt. Das schon vorher festgesetzte Match bei der Survivor Series zwischen dem Team nWo und dem Team WGL endete in einem No Contest. Nach dem Match wurde Kevin Nash noch von seinem nWo Kollegen The Miz attackiert und mit dessen Finisher zerstört. Bei einem Backstage Segment bei der 35. Ausgabe von Smackdown kam es zum Aufeinandertreffen der Awesome Ones und Kevin Nash, bei dem Nash Drew McIntyre verletzen wollte. Dessen Tag Team Partner The Miz schützte ihn jedoch und brachte Nash verbal zur Weißglut bevor Big Sexy ging. Privatleben Noch keine Infos vorhanden. Gossip Noch keine Infos vorhanden. Errungene Erfolge * Hardcore Title Typische Aktionen *Big Boot *Chokeslam *Multible Corner Knee- and Elbowstrikes *Running Elbow Drop *Snake Eyes Eigenschaften Kategorie:Alumni